The Meeting
by tototo
Summary: A letter from a certain princess gets three friends to think about actions done in the past and tired to decide how to deal with it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Any of it. Whatsoever.

_**The Meeting**_

"There's no way!" She laughed as she took another sip of her drink. She looked towards her long purple haired friend who simply nodded and finished her rum and coke.

"What's not to believe? I mean the two of us aren't exactly human. We have seen things that they cannot fathom yet. So why would this be hard to believe?" Galaxia glared at Nehellenia. Nehellina smirked and asked for a Sex on the Beach. "Don't you think you should slow down?" Galaxia asked. She was on her second Purple Slurpee while Nehellenia was downing anything and everything.

"Don't you think you should build up your tolerance?" Galaxia scoffed. "As interesting as this conversation has been I highly doubt that's why we met here isn't it?" Nehellenia shook her head. "Do you always have to act so business like? I mean what's wrong with meeting for a few drinks and having a good time?" Galaxia smiled. "Because either you know something or want to ask a favor and you only drink this much when it's one of the two, and you only bring us to public places so either you can make a scene and embarrasses us or we can't say no to you."

Nehellenia blushed. "Not always," was all she could say. "Nehellenia just tell me what it is or ask me, you don't have to make a scene. I'm not going to be mad or upset."

Nehellenia took a long deep breathe. "I received a letter from her today." Galaxia froze. Her eyes narrow ever so slightly, but even that was enough to bring out the fear in anyone. "No," she said softly. Nehellenia tilted her head in question. "But Galaxia I haven't even told you what it said yet-" "I SAID NO!" Galaxia yelled. A few of the surrounding tables shot angry glares at the two women. Nehellenia lowered in her chair. "And you say I make a scene."

Galaxia breathed to calm down. She waved down a waitress. "Please bring me two Woo Woo JELL-O shots, thank you." She needed something and now. Nehellenia closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Look she's getting married. She wants us there. All three of us. She says that we are a part of her life. She forgave all of us. And you have to admit we all did some pretty shitty things to her. Hell two of us killed all of them and one of us did it twice."

Galaxia sighed. She wasn't ready to face them. Especially her. She hadn't had time to deal with the face she killed them. Ok so it had been a few years but she just couldn't do it. It still haunted her at night. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a voice say, "Galaxia get over it."

She and Nehellenia turned to see a beautiful woman with long red hair smirking at them.

"When did you get off work Beryl?" Galaxia asked. "Ten minutes ago. What's this I hear about a wedding?" Nehellenia eyes gleamed with excitement. "The princess is getting married and wants us to attend.

"So it's time then is it?" Beryl asked. Galaxia just nodded. Beryl looked at her. "I understand what you are going through. But you need to go, it will make you happier and you will have a great weight lifted off you shoulders. I know you think you should punish yourself but you're wrong. The three of us don't need to do any of that. They taught us what friendship and love really truly is. So stop crying and whining and feeling sorry for yourself. We all did bad things to those girls and yet they have accepted us with open arms. They never had to do it, but they did because that is who they are. That is who she is. She has such a big heart that at times it makes me sick but I wouldn't want her any other way. She can make friends so easily and we need to go because she is our friend and it would hurt her deeply if we did not show up." Beryl ended her speech with two pairs of eyes staring at her in shock and awe.

"You've been thinking about this a lot lately, haven't you?" Nehellenia asked. Beryl chuckled. "Yeah, I have. We've been away too long. We need to be near her so we can help defend her."

Galaxia nodded. "You're right. How soon before we can leave?" Nehellenia looked up at her and gleamed. "So we're going?!" Galaxia smiled. "Yes and don't let them know we're coming. Just send back a letter saying we are happy for the invitation and we will be happy to come, but in reality we should be there much sooner to help with wedding plans." Nehellenia was ecstatic. "Well what are we waiting for? We have a lot to do!" They got up, closed out their tab and left a nice tip for their waitress.

Walking towards Beryl's car Galaxia asked, "Are you ready to go back and face them?"

Beryl smiled. "That's just it. We can never be fully ready for anything really. But if I know anything about our princess, she will be fully ready. She has been for a while. I believe she has waited for us to come back and be a part of their life. And who knows, maybe we will have some important purpose in the future, we'll just have to wait and see."

The three women looked up to the sky and all thought the same thing. They were going home. They were going back were they belonged. It had been so long. And all three were certain, the would be welcomed with open arms.


End file.
